Treasure Planet - Rooftop
by In the Distance
Summary: Here is my first fic! Based on the events that happen in Treasure Planet, I really wanted to explore and expand on the rooftop scene, where Jim Hawkins reminisces over what happened that day that eventually leads to this emotional build up. He only wanted some freedom on his Solar Surfer. I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you think!


AUTHOR NOTES:

The italic paragraphs in this fic, are representing past actions/flashbacks which already happened. Italic sentences or words therein normal paragraphs, are spoken from Jim's POV.

**ROOFTOP**

Evening drew in slowly and somewhat reluctantly that day, bringing with it, a growing thunder roll that had gradually made its way across Montressor. It bellowed miserably like the events of the day that preceded it. The small town of Benbow was now as quiet as the moment as it started each day, everyday. Most of the guests at the popular Inn had since left and the place was once again near desertedfor the night. A cold breeze also swept in from the mines and construction areas, not too far away, as the distant sounds of machinery blended into the gloomy ambience. The sky decided to replicate the mood. A pink grey overcast hung vast and wide across the lands, and low clouds flashed with dull lightning every now and then; the presence of heavy rain drawing near each time. Everyone had rushed home before the outbreak was due to fall, save for the one person sat alone on top of the Inn roof; his silhouette, gazing off solemnly into the distance.

Jim huddled up with his back slouched against the outside wall high up above a vacant room of the inn. His shoulders were hunched and his icy glare was cast straight ahead in no particular direction, in an almost oblivious trance. He was acutely unaware of where the stones he was absentmindedly throwing over the side of the roof, were actually going. He threw them one by one as they clinked and clattered down the metallic slates bouncing towards the floor below. Each stone was a painful reminder of his regrets, failures and back lashes he mainly threw unintentionally to spite his mother...

* * *

_The Benbow Inn was particularly busy that day and Sarah Hawkins was hard at work as usual, cooking, cleaning and serving usually all at the same time. Jim was hardly around to help out. He had changed so much from when he was just a little boy. Old regulars looked forward to seeing his bright bubbly smile when he tottered around after his mum helping out where he could. Now he would rather spend it away from home usually airborne on his makeshift surfer, enjoying the rush of adrenaline course through his veins and the sharp wind rip through his hair as his carefree spirit sped its way over the lands. Out of sight and reach to anyone...Or, so he thought._

_Just when he thought he cleared the construction sight grinder, he heard those unavoidable sirens blare off in the distance. Again. His reckless smile quickly disappeared. "Oh great" he mumbled, rolling his eyes skywards._

_Sarah bustled her way over to Delbert Doppler, carrying his food and drink on a tray balanced in her tender hands. The plucky physicist always had his head buried in a book, usually about Astronomy or Physics. After setting the plates down she hurried off again not before apologising for the delay to which Delbert took kindly. Dr Delbert Doppler, who was an old family friend, admired Sarah for her hard work and dedication. Despite her efforts she had always managed to keep her head high in such hard times, at least she did until her customers left. Delbert had just dealt with a rather cheeky and curious young Benbownian. Most of those who visited and dined there where not human, usually alien of nature as was most of the planet. After watching the young child skip happily away from her rude encounter with Delbert, Sarah returned with a beaming smile. The little alien reminded her of her own son when he was just a child. "They're so adorable at that age." She simpered, unaware that seconds ago, the youngster had lashed out her tongue and swallowed a large spoonful of chowder from unsuspecting Doctor."Oh yes." he grimaced as he set his spoon down. "Deplorable-uh-adorable. Mm." He corrected. "Speaking of which, how's Jim doing?"_

_"Much better." She replied with a slight spring in her step "I know he had some rough spots earlier this year but I really think he's starting to turn a corner" she proceeded as she picked up a large pile plates from the counter._

_Just when he thought he could escape his troubles with a moment of free time, joyriding on his solar surfer, he winds up in the firm grasp of a pair of cops; completely unmoved by the boy's stubborn attitude. Of course, this wasn't the first time he was apprehended by the authorities, but this particular stunt lead him being dragged out of the sky right to the front door of his home where his mother was busily attending to a floor full of guests and diners that afternoon. Lets just say that the sight of a scrawny, wind torn teenager being hauled inside by two police bots, twice his height and mass, each with their large mechanical hands maliciously wrapped around both of the boys' arms, was the last thing Sarah needed to witness at the time. _

_"Jim!"_

_Her response of sheer shock was followed by the dropping of the large pile of plates she had since collected. "Ooh. Wrong turn." Delbert added sheepishly as he hid his face from view. As they smashed to the floor the entire room fell silent as Jim, jokinglytried to ease his way out from the grip of the cops with a mere 'thanks for the lift home', but as he did so he was immediately yanked back again. Each time he was caught he would always try to hide his excuse of getting into trouble, however this was becoming a regular phase now. It was always nearly inevitable to expect him to return home in some sort of inescapable situation. He had been caught so many times he even knew which paragraph of the law he committed offence too!_

_News travelled fast around Benbow and most of the residents in the area knew of Jim's usual antics. His fibs were proven never to last more than a few minutes give or take a few seconds perhaps. Today's intrusion to the inn was nothing new. The hard discussion between the police and his mother didn't seem to sink in with Jim at first, but as they continued on, hinting at the possible actions to come, his demeanour began to slip, brows furrowing._

_Delbert tried to intervene but he just made matters worse. Jim glanced towards the floor, each word straining to pass through his ears. He just wanted them to clear off. He just wanted this to be over already. What more could they say? He had heard it all before. What difference was any of this going to make? One more bad move and he'll be off to juvenile hall... blah blah... Shortly after announcing his solar surfer was now impounded, the cops bid farewell and left with their dignity in tact. A moment of silence hung in the air as the customers, who had stopped to gawp, gradually continued with their activity, helped with the glare Sarah had cast over them, before returning said look, back to her son, still standing there. Hands in his pockets._

_Sarah, who was still in a state of irate shock suddenly found her bearings.._

_"Jim, I have had it. Do want to go to juvenile hall is that it?" _

_Jim sulked off with an empty crockery tray and begrudgingly began to help clear up. What else could he do now that his only transportation of freedom was locked up._

_"Jim..." Oh great. Here we go again he thought. He ignored his mother's bid to get his attention. With his back towards her, he bent over a table reaching for the dirty crockery, trying to block her out but to no avail._

_Sarah was constantly worried about his actions influencing on his life, not to mention his future, and she made this crystal clear. Jim's troublesome attitude was running her ragged. Every passing day was like a ticking time bomb; would he return home clean or back to square one? She couldn't keep defending him like this. Jim just shrugged it off. What more did he need to prove that his future was already beneath him? A medal? His mother had had enough. _

_"Jim? Look at me" She began, coolly. "Its been hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself without you-..."_

_Running the inn single handed was hard enough let alone looking after a boy that disappears for half a day running amok. Jim picked up a cup but he faltered as his grip loosened. He hastily put it back down again and interrupted her, spinning himself into view._

_"-Mom, its no big deal. There was no one around, those cops just wont get off my..." he forced out, but the stern unforgiving look he got in return made him resent his words.. "...Forget it." He turned his back from Sarah once again as her words finally began to set in._

_Sarah sighed. She could tell there wasn't much point in bragging over this again. She dismissed herself to attend to her guests before concluding sadly, "Jim, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future." _

_Congratulations Jim. You have officially failed everything in life. _

_"Huh...Yeah, what future..." he muttered under his breath before slinking off into the kitchen, with the dirty plates in hand..._

* * *

He didn't bother throwing the last rock he had in his hands. Jim raised his head slightly as a frustrated conversation made its way toward the skylight in the roof. Still in bitter remorse, he peeked down over his shoulder as he caught sight of Delbert and Sarah, who was tidying away the last of the day's mess, painfully exchanging their words. As curious and kind as Doppler was, he still couldn't believe the level of tolerance she had over the upbringing of the teenager. It wasn't until now that Sarah managed to spill out her story she concealed for years.

"I really don't know how you manage it Sarah. Trying to run a business whilst raising a felon like, ...felon?...fellow?..._fellow_, like Jim." Delbert stumbled, trying to find the right words without being offensive.

_I think he was right the first time._

_"Managing _it_? _I'm at the end of my_ rope" _she stressed. "Ever since his father left, well, Jim's never fully recovered." A long sigh left her "And you know how smart he is. He built his first solar surfer when he was eight!..."

_Heh I remember that. _He thought, as the tiniest smile broke across his face. His expression softened slightly as he let that moment sink in for a bit. _I was so proud of myself. Just wanted to see how happy dad would be. To be proud of me, for how smart I was... huh, not that he paid much attention anyway..._

"...and yet, he's failing at school, he is _constantly_ in trouble, and when I talk to him he's like a stranger to me!..." Jim's smile quickly faded as realisation dawned on him. He dropped his head, brown tresses flailing past his face as he sighed deeply, expression now quickly turning sour once more. The truth was starting to hurt. He closed his eyes as the past washed over him. _Why am I such a troublemaker? Oh yeah. Yeah. Because my so called dad just decided to up and abandon mom and me. I loved him! And what did I get in return? Nothing. Pfft. I never had a dad did I? No. Who was he? Oh right,just a guy who never paid attention to me. Running off and never coming back._

"...I don't know Delbert! I've tried everything.." Her words soon became a blur. Each word was like a slash to his body. They sliced in deep until they bled of remorse and anger. Guilt and resent. Growing up on this bare bit of land took its toll and Jim often spent many hours, day after day sitting at the end of the docks in a desperate attempt to catch even the slightest glimpse of his dad coming home from work. Just seeing him getting off a ship with open arms. _Anything. _Days became weeks, and weeks would become months. Sometimes he couldn't even sleep at night. He would rush into his mother's room tears spilling from his eyes as he wept for his father to come home just say how much he loved him, how he missed him...each day that passed was one day less from Jim caring anymore. When his 15th birthday arrived, he still remained father-less. He took one last saddened look into the skylight, hope wearing thin.

_What the..._

A sudden rattling and clunking broke Jim out of his pent up denial, as he whirled around to see the mangled sight of a small galleon hurtling towards the docks close by. Its engines were spewing thick black smoke and its sails torn from a possible recent attack. It landed, crumpled on one of the docks, as Jim, who was still in utter awe, slid down from his perch and ran, stumbling towards it, calling out in urgency to anyone inside.

"Hey mister?!" No one replied. Jim called out again as he got closer to the scrap metal, banging his fist desperately on the door entrance "Mister, you ok in there right?!" He flinched in surprise as the door swung open and an injured spacer fell out, smoke billowing around him...


End file.
